


Okay? Okay

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliff - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Remus has a choice to make; let go or not.





	Okay? Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually like this one tbh. I don't even remember writing it. Anyway here's another crosspost.

Remus swallowed thickly. He didn't like the sensation of nothing under his feet. Dangling from a cliff with the only thing keeping him where he was being Sirius's firm grip on his arm.

He hated it. He could see the concentration in Sirius's face, see the pain he was causing. If Sirius lost his balance they'd both fall, and if Sirius lost his strength Remus would plummet.

He wished James was there, wished anyone was there. They needed help. He stared into Sirius's eyes, registering the look that said he had to let go. He shook his head furiously.

Sirius gave him a pleading look. He trusted Sirius. Why was he not willing to trust him now?

He looked down. Oh yeah, that's why.

He looked into Sirius's eyes, the same message clear in his grey orbs. Taking a deep breath Remus nodded slowly. "Okay." He looked down and back up. "Okay."

Letting go of Sirius's arm, he braced himself for the hard impact with the ground.

Nothing came.

He looked around and noticed Sirius grinning. He was floating in the rush of air from a geyser.

As it pushed his farther up he moved closer to Sirius, allowing the other to pull him onto the hard ground.

"Okay?"

Remus nodded, letting out a small laugh. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
